Electronic devices, such as computers and smart phones, provide modern conveniences by processing information. The functionality of many electronic devices can therefore be augmented today via wireless connectivity that enables information to be communicated wirelessly. Wireless connectivity enables an electronic device to receive information from other sources, such as the Internet, and to share information obtained by the electronic device. An even more-connected environment is expected to bring enhancements in the future to the features offered by electronic devices. For example, the Internet of Things (IoTs) is expected to provide a pervasive wireless network for many different types of electronic devices to connect to.
Things as diverse as buildings, cars, and refrigerators, in addition to more traditional computing devices like smart phones and notebook computers, are expected to connect to the Internet of Things. New capabilities will likely include buildings that are aware of when an occupant is approaching so that the building can turn on lights as well as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) services. Also, self-driving cars will communicate with other vehicles to avoid accidents and facilitate a more efficient usage of roads and highways. Refrigerators will be able to keep fresh staples stocked automatically. Additionally, smart phones and intelligent glasses will be able to provide augmented reality views that are overlaid on everyday life.
However, to enable such benefits that derive from Internet of Things (IoTs) technologies, wireless networks will rely on higher frequencies to provide greater communication bandwidth. For example, usage of significantly higher transmission frequencies, including those over 10 GHz, are planned for future wireless communication technologies, such as those for 5th generation (5G) wireless systems. Deployment of 5G wireless networks is expected to enable a wealth of new communication opportunities, including those for Internet of Things technologies, the sharing of three-dimensional (3D) visual data, the provisioning of real-time augmented reality, and so forth.
To enable the higher communication frequencies of 5G wireless networks, electronic devices are to operate at these higher frequencies. Unfortunately, operating electronic devices at higher frequencies introduces new challenges. These new challenges impact, for instance, the operation of interconnects within electronic devices at these higher frequencies. Interconnects enable information to be transferred within an electronic device. Operation of a conventional differential interconnect, for example, is adversely impacted by higher frequencies. As frequencies increase, a conventional differential interconnect becomes less able to operate within desired performance parameters. Consequently, conventional differential interconnects are unable to respond to the new challenges presented by the forthcoming 5G wireless technologies.